1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display panel, a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel, and a liquid crystal display device that includes the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device typically includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal display panel may display an image using light provided from the backlight unit.
The liquid crystal display panel may include two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. Two polarizing films may be disposed on the two substrates, respectively. The light provided to the liquid crystal display panel from the backlight unit may be transmitted through or reflected by the liquid crystal display panel in accordance with an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.